Blood Ties
by TheYukiChan92
Summary: Bella had begun to think that everything would start to be simple for her. She had an  awsome vampire boyfriend, even though he would'nt turn her. She was determined to be with him forever,that is until a man claiming to be her forgotten brother steps in.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I would like to conclude I do not own the twilight Saga or any of its characters, only my own creations. **

Entry # 187: June 22nd

Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched no matter where you try to hide, even inside your own precious dreams? Well that was the feeling I was having at this very moment, I just couldn't shake the simplest feeling that something was coming after me whether to warn or harm me was the main question I had. My name is Bella Swan and I live in the city of Forks, for awhile now you could say that I have not being living the life of and ordinary teenage high school student and that it would forever be anything but simple for me. However, I adored the life I had with my father Charlie, the Cullen's; who are the best people in the world. Mostly the other half of my soul Edward Cullen, I couldn't go a day without seeing his face; oh and just to get things out in the open yes they are vampires; but no one knows that but me and also the Quileute. They are werewolves and their body temperature is above normal, whereas vampires are as cold as the dead (which they technically are but don't tell Edward, he'll get depressed). My best friend ever since childhood is one of the Quileute, that is Jacob Black and even though he's only 16 he is so much taller than me and built like an extreme football player on steroids or something.

Now to get back to what I was originally writing about, you see for the last few months I have been having these weird dreams, and I have no idea what exactly it means or what their connection is to me. It all begins the same way, and ends many different ways. I am sitting there in the meadow where Edward had first showed me exactly what he was, then he just vanished and everything would be covered in nothing but snow, a sudden movement causes me to turn around and come straight face to face with a wolf. It's fur the same white color of the snow, every now and then it turned it head slightly causing a silver glint in the fur. I dare not moved as I stare at its yellow-brownish colored eyes. The final moment of the dream was the wolf stepping slowly to me then letting an ear piercing howl surge out from its muzzle. Every time after that dream version, I try drawing the wolf's appearance; I hide this from Edward. I have no idea why, but I feel as if it is something he shouldn't know about at the current moment.

Another version of the dream is that I am trapped inside a dark room, chains are shacked both to my wrist and ankles. I look up to see a light shining through a small window. I slowly rise up from the ground as if I am in agonizing pain and stretch onto my toes and see the city that the Volturi have control over is being consumed by flames. I can smell the stench of death and blood in my nose, as if all the shrieking wasn't enough to confirm that the beasts of the night were now at war. Glimpsing around I could see swift enormous shadows running down the streets, and ripping apart bodies of the civilians. I began to start shaking terribly and then someone opens the door to my cell, their face is covered by the shadows as they slowly walk toward me. I try backing away as far from them as possible, when they try to touch me until I am cornered. That is the moment when I wake up in a cold sweat beneath my bed sheets and I turn to cry into my pillows.

**A/N: ****Okay so that is my preface, I know it is not much but just to give you a little taste of what might happen in the story and I wonder what the deal with the wolf is?. Anyways I shall plan to post my next chapter real soon so please keep reading, and also I would really love to have some feedback on this and any ideas you have don't be afraid to share :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **So here is the first chapter, I will admit it may be a little confusing at first but I wanted you to have a look into what kind of personality Bella's half brother has. Him and his wolf form share almost the same type, except for the hunting instinct.

AGAIN I would like to conclude I do not own the twilight Saga or any of its characters, and if I did there would most certainly be changes!

Chapter One

**A Wolf's POV**

I could feel the tension building in the air. The battle was about to commence, I hated having to hide among the shadows or sit in silence and just watch; my primal instincts gnawing at me to go out and rip a few heads off in a glorious battle. The torture of denying it was killing me to pieces. However, I knew I needed to observe my subjects a little more closely before moving into their domain and actually interacting one on one with them. Cause if I didn't study them I could get my true identity found out and it could cause me some serious issues later on.

The most important subject that I needed to watch was named Bella. Raising myself off the ground, I started to shake off mounds of snow from my fur. I loved being in this form, it wasn't the power that gave me a thrill it was the self confidence that I gained inside myself. It's what helped me to go through with this entire thing and find out who my blood father was. In the mist of trying to discover every tie I had to the normal humans, I ended up discovering that I had a half sister in the process as well.

This only made my search for them even more important to me, because for the most part of my existing life the only true family I could call my own was my mother. The others in our pack treated me like an abomination, even the pack leader whom was my supposed grandfather. At least now I have a better and clear idea as to why they always treated me the way they did. I thought of them as cowards, they could never come out and just simply say something. They always acted behind my back, with their tails tucked in between their legs.

While walking along the snow covered path of the mountain side I couldn't help but give a sarcastic snort to myself, before heading into a small jog to get to my hiding area in order to have a good view as everything played out for me. I slowly sniffed around the area as I went to make sure that nothing else has crossed my markers, because I didn't want to walk into a hidden trap or an unwanted ambush. After coming to terms that everything was neutral for the moment and I was in the clear I hunkered myself down into the ground to keep warm; not that it was ever a problem for me my blood always ran hotter than that of others. It's the reason I try to avoid a lot of contact with another human being cause they would insist on a hospital, and how do you explain to a doctor that I need will just not pierce your skin not matter what they say.

I became knocked out of my trip down memory lane, as the wind carried voices out to my sensitive ears. I looked down over the meadow in which was below my eyesight, and the area in which I picked up the scent of the woman I was searching for. She was standing with a young man, slightly shorter than me, with dark brown hair. As the wind stirred and I inhaled their scent I could not help but give a low snarl and my sharp canines appeared out from my muzzle. He was one of those disgusting things! The creatures that I hated most, on the entire surface of this earth. A cold one or vampire in terms if you've never heard of the old legends.

I had to fight strongly against my instincts to rush down and tear the bastard limb from limb, because as it would seem at my point of view that the fool specimen had bewitched the girl into submission as something of interest or fondness, as he softly touched her face. When I thought I could hold myself control any longer, he left quickly as he was replaced by another.

The scent of this one surprised me more than the previous one and I could happily admit that I was more pleased with it since he was a fellow brother. It troubled me to see that the one named Bella seemed to have conflicting emotions about the two males; how could she possibly be fond of something as hard and cold as stone?

It would seem that I have more issues to deal with here than I thought, besides informing my lost family of my identity, I would also have to interfere in the life of the one I wished to gain trust in and alter those she chose to run with. For of course, if I have anything to do or say about it I shall wipe every blood thirsty blood sucker off the planet.

Having come to terms with my new found ideals, I decided to move closer to where all the action was happening. I quickly headed down the cliff side to the battle field, maybe I could enjoy watching the leeches tear one another apart, but more importantly I will gain an upper hand on what I needed to do with my dark haired victim, and how to keep him away from my siblings' blood.

**A/N: **_Alright, well a very tense and dramatic chapter indeed.__ Please review and tell me what you liked most about the chapter, and give any criticism you wish or ideas. Also is there anything specific you may like for me__ to place inside the story, remember don't be afraid to ask me of something__._


End file.
